Reborn:Origin of Darkness
by Crimson Hero Writer
Summary: Join the Vulgar Hero, Seth Argun in his dark adventure into finding himself and trying to make a name of himself. He comes from the tainted souls of the heroes that once saved the world before and seal Arfoire away. A shooting star comes from the sky and darkness devours everything in it's path. Can Seth find the path he is meant to follow or will he create a new path for himself?
**Chapter 1**

 **Darkness is born**

"Finally this power will be all mine!" Arfoire tries her best to take the souls of the four unnamed heroes.

"BE GONE!" Well that didn't did it? Damn bimbo got sealed by the quartets. The souls of those hero die out shortly afterwards

"W-What! This is impossible!" As she is seal away a dark orb covered with lighting falls from her hand and falls through the floor. This ball of dark and lighting falls like a shooting star towards a landmass. This is where my story truly begins. I'm Seth Argun. I'm the fucking orb falling from the sky you just read about. I should landing soon. I hate waiting for scenes to happen. O look we are finally here.

The orb crashes near a old factory. A body comes out of the crater. This body is six feet tall and has dark blue eyes. He has short black hair and is in a complete black outfit with lighting sparking around him. He looks around to see just what is going on.

"The hell just happened? Where am I? Well this is going to be fun. Where the fuck can I start." He sees a ax in the crater.

"I guess I should grab that damn ax." He grabs the ax and *punch* (The narrator is knocked out). Dumb ass this my story!, but yea I grab the ax and lighting forms around my hands.

"This power feels so good. I wonder where I can start." I become thirsty for battle. I see a lots of machines.

"I guess I can cause some damn chaos!" The machines are wielding sharp axes. This will not even faze me. The try to attack me they all faze right through me. I guess I don't have a body yet or it's taking its sweet time coming to me. I grab one of the axes.

"Finally a fucking body." I smile with evil intent and throw the machine away from me.

"Bow to true darkness before you!" I feel like I'm being devoured by this new amazing power. I causing a lighting storm to happen and cause all the machines to short-circuit.

' I thirst for more. . .I want more power. . .give me more. . .more. . .MORE!' Wings appear from my back. There are feathery black wings surrounded in darkness with blue lighting. I have sharp claws and a giant ax next to me. I start at it.

"I will call you. . .Demise. Demise my friend, let's show this world what darkness can do." I grab my trusty ax and walk out of the factory. I notice a army of soldiers.

"Did I disturb you assholes?" They start firing at me as I fly away from them. "Damn moron. . .Bath in darkness. . " I throw a dark orb and cause the whole area to be encased in darkness. I see a bunch of soldier knocked out.

"That will be you get not asking questions first. I fly towards a really big city. I notice my wings disappearing as I stare into the city.

"Oh shit. . .AHHH!" I fall face first into the top of the gate of the city and fall into the city.

"Ugh. . .that hurt like hell." I read the sign. It says Welcome to Lastation, the land of Black Regality.

"O shit this must be a major city. I better keep a very low profile. I go to the clothes store to buy some clothes to help me blend in. Lucky for me a woman was working there and I sweet talked my way to get some clothes. I walk around to notice it's steam-punk theme. I like it a lot. I see a sign with a beautiful woman on it.

"Who the heck it that?" Someone points to the board.

"That my goof sir is Lady Black Heart. The best of the four CPU! Ain't she just so beautiful."

"CPU?"

"O that stands for Console Patron Unit if you have lived under a rock." Well I was in the sky so I guess that works.

"She the top lady?"

"Yes, but she is to busy to talk to any of her people right now. She is trying to deal with Avenier."

"Avenier?"

"A company trying to take jobs away from the people."

"I see. . .I might have to look into that." I walk away towards a shop in Passe. I see a lady with short blue messy hair. She is rather short.

"O hello there young man.

"O hello there." Jeez I'm tired.

"You look like you haven't sleep in days." The fuck is sleep? She hands me some food.

"Eh? What are you doing?"

"You look like you could use some food."

"You're to nice lady. Thanks" I try the food. Holy shit this is food!? I am in heaven right now! I devour the food this nice lady gave me.

"You must have been really hungry." She chuckled.

"This is amazing! You have more?!" This is so good. Please lady give me more! I wanna get fat from this shit!

"Of course. Calm yourself there I will give ya more." She gives another plate

"O hell yea! Thank you *munch* So *munch* Much."

"Anytime. What's your name?" I look at her with food all over my face.

"I'm *gulp* Seth Argun Ma'am."

"Nice to meet ya Seth. I'm Chian."

"Nice to meet you Chian. Thanks again for the great food. I have questions about Avenier."

"OH! Well it's nothing much now. They are just back again to try to due some evil stuff again. I would have figured they would learn from the first time."

"First time?" I asked in confusion.

"They once were really big around here until our goddess and her friends took time down and exposed them for who they were. Now they are back for more I guess." I suppose I could make a good name for myself.

"You want me to help with this tiny Avenier problem?"

"O I couldn't asked a complete stranger for help." I pull my ax out.

"I could finish what they started." I stated with a smile.

"If you can fight, then can you gather some materials for me?" She asked me. I guess everyone got to start somewhere.

"Sure just where am I going?"

"To the third abandon Avenier factory and located some of the ores they stolen from the mine workers."

"I will see that I get those damn ores for ya Chain. It's the least I can do." I yawned loudly.

"Why not sleep for now." She points to the rooms upstairs.

"You can rest tonight and go and get my ores tomorrow alright." She said with a bright smile.

"Alright I guess I could lay down for a bit." I would hope so since I fell from the god damn fucking sky! I go to the bed room and prep myself for sleep. I lay in bed.

"So how does one sleep? I guess I just wait for it? This is weird as fuck. I must be in the underworld, the world where human reside. I must make sure to blend in. I can only imagine what the hell could happen if I got exposed. Human think dark means evil. I kinda wish I could just teach a fucking class about darkness and say HEY DARKNESS ITSELF ISN'T EVIL YOU DUMB ASSES! I guess you can't have everything your damn way. I finally was forced to sleep because my eyes closed.

I'm seeing images in my head now. What the heck is this girl doing in my head. . .she is rather cute.

I'm seeing a girl with long black hair with pigtail's held up with light blue and black ribbons. She has red eyes. Her color scheme is black, milky blue and sliver. She has a black dress with blue lining, a belt piece with a bow behind it that connects to her dress. She has long finger-less glove and short boots.

I start to hear a voice in my head

" _This girl you are seeing. . .you must find this girl. . .when you do you will find what your purpose is."_

"The fuck are you talking about!"

" _This girl will be in need of help. . .when that time comes. . .we need you to save her. . .from her sorrow."_

"Not this bullshit. . .So I came here just to save some girl?!"

" _This girl will be the key to the happiness you deep down seek. . .if you wish to be whole. . .then seek this girl out as soon as you can. . . .time is running Seth. . . please go to this girl's aid."_

"To be whole. . . I have no clue what the fuck that is!"

" _To be whole is to truly be happy. . .we are guiding you to a new being. . .a hero to be looked upon for eons to come."_

"It be nice to see some damn peace."

" _Then find this girl. . .that is your true starting point"_

"Can I have . . . a name. . ." I just stare at this girl in front of me with tears in her eyes. I walk towards and I put my hand on her head. She stares right at me.

" _She is the Candidate of Lastation. . .Uni"_ The voice fades away.

"Uni. . .I need to find you." Everything went blank afterwards as I try to grab the girl I just saw.

 **Author's Note: The story of Seth's back story. Both Seth's and Xavier's are going to be really short at about 30000 words. These stories are just to tell the back story and to answer some questions. Until the next chapter. I will back tonight(for me it will be) And do a couple more chapters for my stoires**


End file.
